Corrections
by skatergurljubulee
Summary: Mistakes aren't allowed. Henry/Will  This is a sequel to a 'verse in planning: Undone. It is/will be slash, please be forewarned. And it's AU/AR. I hope you enjoy this reposting.


**Title:Corrections  
Author: skatergurljubulee  
Fandom/Pairing/Genre: Sanctuary; Henry/Will; Drama, Romance, Angst  
Rating: R  
Wordcount: 1388  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, no copyright infringement intended. Not for profit.  
Summary: Mistakes aren't allowed.  
A/N: A repost. Also, originally posted for the Secrets Challenge on plot_nubbins on livejournal.**** The sequel, _Undone_ is in the works. Will most likely come after I finish the wolfverse.  
A/N2: I'm taking a break from the Merlin BB that will be posted in a few days. I forgot I hadn't (re)posted this, and it helps that it's currently a one-shot and easy to post, so here it is. I will be posting the rest of _Duality of Man_ in a few days. Thanks for all your support and well wishes! They have kept me excited about the 'verse and my writing in general. But most of all, thanks for all your patience! XD**

**Corrections **

"What's taking him so long?" Ashley whined, propped up against the couch on the floor, a frown on her face. "It shouldn't take this long to get snacks."

Henry rolled his eyes, his leg brushing against Kate's shoulder as he shifted on the couch until his right leg was more or less underneath him. "He'll get here when he gets here. You know how Bigfoot is."

Ashley and Kate shrugged simultaneously, as they sat shoulder to shoulder on the floor in front of Henry. Their…_togetherness,_ was no longer odd. Since Kate showed up on their doorstep, and Will saved Ashley's life, the two chicks were like two peas in a pod. Ashley's penchant for close range violence and Kate's ability to harangue the younger Magnus into (a blood rage) taking more risks, seemed to seal their friendship. That, and Ashley seemed content to let Kate do most of the talking, which disturbed Henry on more levels than he was willing to admit.

_Well, I think it's friendship_. Henry bit his lip, glancing at the two women as they gathered the _Terminator Saga_ for viewing, talking amongst themselves and finishing each other's sentences_. I don't think I wanna know more about those two. It could lead to some serious ass kicking_.

"This is the last time I'm going on the first popcorn run," Will said as he sauntered into the rec room, two large plastic bowls filled to the brim with popcorn, face contorted in distaste. "It's _well past_ time for a rotation."

"You're the only one brave enough to go to the Big Guy's lair," Kate said, giving Ashley a knowing smirk, her lips turned up. She looked back at Will as he approached the couch, eyes hungry.

"You better be eyeing the popcorn," Henry said and bristled, nudging Kate's shoulder none-too-gently with his knee. "Not the guy carrying it."

Ash and Kate snorted in sync, shared a look, their eyes bright with mirth. Henry scowled.

"You're so clueless sometimes," Ashley whispered, her eyes on Kate's thigh as she relieved the remote from her companion's leg with deft fingers. "If she's looking at Will, she's looking at you, too. Dufus."

Henry glanced at Will as the profiler sat on the couch. Will folded his legs underneath him and passed one bowl of popcorn to Kate, chuckling at her hum of happiness, the other to Henry, a smirk blooming on his lips, eyes mischievous. "Do we want to know more?"

Henry accepted the bowl, watched Will's mouth stretch when their fingers brushed. "Probably not."

"You can tell the sex is really hot," Kate commented with a contemplative air, popping a kernel of popcorn in her mouth. Ash choked on a laugh as she started _Terminator_, glancing at Kate with a bemused bulging of eyes_._

"What?" Will blurted, all but scandalized as Henry chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows at Ashley as she got up and cut off the lights.

"She's not wrong," Henry sing-songed, squawked as Will pinched his bicep. "What? It's true," he murmured, a smile on his face as he rubbed his arm.

Will gaped at him, his feather's ruffled. And—

Holy _shit_.

Henry started, and shrank into the couch, his knee jerking so hard he hit Kate in the head. "Holy _shit_."

"Ow! Damn, Henry!" Kate swiveled around, glare in full effect as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Wings," Henry breathed, his eyes glued to the _massive_ pair of wings hanging over the couch, attached to Will's back.

"Henry?" Will implored, leaning closer, his wings dragging over the couch and coming with him, blocking everything but Will and his wings from view. He peered at Henry, his hand touching Henry's forehead with tentative fingers. "You look spooked."

"F-feathers," Henry wheezed, pulling away from Will, noting the profiler's incredulous laugh. "Feathers and _wings_."

Ashley sighed under the TV's electric light as she lifted the remote, and paused the film. "Dude, what?"

"What are you talking about?" Kate grumbled, face scrunched as she gave Will a once over.

The wings were almost as big as Will, and Henry suspected they would run the length of his boyfriend if he were standing. They weren't flimsy by any means: Strong, dense and agile. Powerful. Built for function, yet, _beautiful_. The feathers were as bright as white washed stone, the longest feather easily the length of Will's forearm. They gleamed iridescent, sucking up all the light and the room and reflecting it back out, giving the space around the psychologist a pearlescent glow.

Will shrugged—no, his _wings_ shrugged—as he watched Henry, detached. "He's seeing my wings."

"How's that possible?" Kate gestured vaguely at Will's back, with a clear _humoring- the- abnormal_ expression on her face. "There's nothing there. And—"

Henry waited a beat for her to continue, heart thudding in his chest. He took a quick breath, glanced at Kate, flinched.

She was frozen, mid-sentence. Like everything in the room.

Henry gasped, looking around himself. The ceiling fan was frozen mid-spin, the fish in the aquarium by the door were paused—the bubbles in the tank as still as crystals—even the dust in the air had just…_stopped_.

And Ashley, _Ashley_ had her hands over her ears, eyes haunted. If she were animated, Henry was sure she'd be shaking, she looked so petrified. Like—like she was having a flashback, like she _knew_—

"Henry, look at me."

Henry did as he was told, did his best to ignore the wings at Will's back, the wings that hit Kate in the face as he leaned closer, obscuring her.

"Yeah," he croaked, cleared his throat. "Yeah, Will?"

"I love you." Will smiled at him, the psychologist's canines growing a half inch from one scared breath to the next, the turn of his lips a fraction condescending. "I just want you to know that."

"You're saying this _now_?" Henry sputtered. "I—" _said it two months ago_. "What the hell, Will? What's going on? Are those things real, or is my mind playing tricks on me?"

Will held Henry's face with cool, steady hands, held on with little effort as Henry tried to jerk away.

"What you see is real," Will answered with such a level of aloof ease and impersonal regard, Henry's skin crawled. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long to hear those words from me. And I'm sorry you saw this part of me."

Will's lips touched Henry's and they were gentle and apologetic, seemingly the only part of Will's anatomy that showed any regret. Will's canines scratched against his lips. Henry shivered.

"What are you?" Henry muttered against Will's chin when the profiler (creature) pulled away, searching his impartial face. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"No." Will sighed, rubbing his thumb against Henry's mouth. Will caught his eyes, his face showing the first signs of something akin to regret, of anger. "No, I'm not."

Will dove in for another kiss before Henry could protest, not that Henry could have done anything about it. Will was strong in that moment, stronger than anything he'd ever encountered. The kiss was possessive, angry and relentless, unfathomable.

His body not his own, Henry opened his mouth to Will's questing tongue. Felt Will's elongated canines scrape against his lips again, sending a buzz of unnatural energy straight through him. The wolf stirred inside Henry, and he moaned—

"—can tell the sex is really hot," Kate said, lifting the remote and starting _Terminator_.

"What?" Will's eyes bulged as he looked at Henry, scandalized. Henry chuckled, trading a look with Ashley as she got up and shut off the overhead lights.

"She's not wrong," Henry hummed, squawking as Will punched his arm. "What? It's true," he said to Will, rubbing his arm.

Will gaped at him, incredulous, his feathers ruffled. "Don't encourage them," he said, both prim and appalled.

Henry rolled his eyes, did his best to hold in the laughter. "Encourage? Dude, those two are way past that." He took Will's hand and pulled the profiler against him, grinned as Will came without resistance.

"We don't have to add fuel to the fire," Will muttered good-naturedly, laying his head on Henry's shoulder. "Some things should be kept secret."

Henry brushed his lips against Will's head as he settled in, his heart stuttering in his chest, uncomfortable. "Whatever you say."


End file.
